Les mots
by Lady Kyubi
Summary: POV de Sasuke J’aurais du dire les mots, ne point laisser de silence entre nous. J’aurais du le briser, j’en étais capable! A cause de ce maudit silence, je ne puis à présent que continuer ma route, celle que j’avais commencée avant de te rencontrer...


**Titre :** Les mots…

**Auteure :** Moi, Lady Kyubi, anciennement « Aidoneus »…

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, Angst, POV de Sasuke.

**Couple :** SasuNaru.

**Disclamer : **Je disclame du verbe « Disclamer » (Je disclame, tu disclames, il disclame…) Euh…bon, bref, je disclame que l'Univers de Naruto et ses personnages, à ma grande tristesse, ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'auteure :** Que dire, habituellement, dans la fiction, je n'aime pas beaucoup les couples hétéros (Mais le NaruHina est une exception, attendez-vous à ce que j'en écrive dans le future ^_~). Je préfère le Yaoi ou les couples complètement improbables. (Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que les fictions que j'avais écrites ici parlent de couples rares). C'est donc la première fois que j'écris une fanfic yaoi (indulgence s'vous plaiiiiiiit T_T) mais à force d'en lire, il fallait bien que je m'y mette…

L'histoire est racontée par Sasuke. J'avais essayé de faire des petits paragraphes pour donner une impression de spontanéité, et même temps j'ai essayé d'être « poétique ». Il y a des métaphores (par exemple « Ma propre chaire s'était dévorée elle-même » fait référence à son frère qui a tué toute sa famille…) mais je pense que rien n'est difficile à comprendre…

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, enjoy^^

* * *

POV Sasuke :

Cet instant, pourtant si bref, m'avait semblé rivaliser avec l'éternité de l'enfer. Cette même géhenne dont les flammes violèrent mon cœur le jour où ceux qui l'habitaient s'en étaient allés pour l'Eden…

Ce jour où ma propre chaire s'était dévorée elle-même, s'ouvrant, saignant sous mon regard humide…

Les flammes de la haine s'emparèrent alors de moi. Mes blessures à jamais ouvertes, je me jurai vengeance. Je trouverai la puissance, me disais-je, qu'importe de finir dans les ténèbres, je marcherai dans la nuit, aspirant la force. Je fuirais les dangers pour survivre jusqu'au jour où j'assouvirai ma haine. J'écraserai les larves qui se mettront devant moi. Je ne permettrai aucun obstacle sur mon chemin nocturne ! Telle était la voie sombre que je m'étais tracée.

Mais contre toute attente, un rayon se soleil vint me caresser la joue…

Ce jour me laissa sans voix, quand je te vis pour la première fois…

Je me vis en toi, notre souffrance commune, notre solitude…C'était le soleil lui-même qui fit face à moi ce jour-là, celui-là même qui avait la force de balayer les ténèbres…

Un lien s'était vite fait entre nous.

Certes, tout nous opposait l'un à l'autre. J'étais aussi sombre que tu n'étais lumineux. Pourtant, nos yeux si différents avaient pleuré les mêmes larmes. C'était peut-être la seule chose que nous avions en commun. Mais cela avait amplement suffit à nous unir.

Et ce lien, nous étions sans doute les seuls à le connaître…Car aux yeux des autres, nous étions loin d'être amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Tout portait à croire que nous nous haïssions.

Mais nous deux, nous savions ce qui nous unissait vraiment…

Nous marchions toujours chacun de son côté. A certains moments, par hasard, je te croisais, toi, mon petit soleil, accompagné de ton éternel sourire adorable. Alors que je gardais mon habituel air sombre, toi, en me voyant, tu te renfrognais et tournait la tête, faignant de ne pas vouloir me parler.

Mais dès que nous avions tout les deux le dos tournés, mes lèvres s'étiraient en un de mes rares sourires. Et je savais que tu en faisais de même de ton côté…

En fait, je crois même que nous n'avions jamais discuté ensembles. Mais cela ne m'importait pas plus que cela.

Car je savais que notre lien allait bien au-delà des mots…

Oui, quand j'y pense, c'était cela. Notre lien, plus fort encore que les mots, faisant que l'on se comprenait toi et moi, d'un simple regard, comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule personne.

Oui, nous n'avions guère besoin des mots pour discuter. Nous regards suffisaient.

On ne conversait qu'avez les yeux. Ils disaient tout pour nous.

Nous n'étions point de ses grillons qui chantaient des « Je t'aime, je t'aime… » Toute la nuit. Non, nous étions comme des lucioles dont la passion silencieuse, restée à l'intérieur de nous, nous brûlait le corps…

Me brûlait de l'intérieur…peut-être avais-tu engendré en mon cœur une nouvelle flamme.

Peut-être que cette flamme de la passion pouvait remplacer celle de la haine.

Peut-être pouvais-tu me purifier…

J'ai faillit y croire, voulu y croire…

Mais maintenant, je me demande si les mots que tu m'inspirais n'avaient pas finalement leur place…

Car à cette période, le diable vint m'en souffler d'autres, des mots maléfiques…

Et je le suivis…

Et là, tu t'étais enfin rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Tu accouru, tentant de me ramener à toi.

Tu t'étais vaillamment battu, tu avais tout tenté. Tes poings devenaient ceux d'Hercule, ta violence celle de Mars. Et, pour la première fois, tu m'exprimas tes mots, mais ils sortaient tels les hurlements de Barber.

Tout cela en vain…

Notre combat, ponctué de tes coups stériles, il prit fin en même temps que vint une pluie battante. Celle-ci s'écoulait sur ton visage inconscient, telles des actrices désirant imiter les larmes que tu avais versées peu de temps avant…

Il n'avait point importé à mon cœur le nombre des cristaux aqueux de tes yeux, car ils ne purent éteindre la flamme engendrée en moi par Némésis…

Peut-être pensais-tu avoir fait ce qu'il fallait…

Ou peut-être que c'était moi le fautif.

J'aurais dû être moins orgueilleux, accepter l'importance des mots…

J'aurais du me rendre compte que j'en avais besoin…et peut-être toi aussi…

Oui, j'aurais du m'ouvrir, laisser, à travers ta tendre bouche, le souffle de Zéphyr pénétrer mon cœur…

J'aurais du dire les mots, ne point laisser de silence entre nous. J'aurais du le briser, j'en étais capable!

J'aurais du les libérer, te dire tous ces beaux et doux mots que tu m'inspirais, mais je les enfermais en moi, trop orgueilleux pour les laisser sortir de la cage de mon cœur…

Si je l'avais fait, je t'aurais témoigné la flamme sacrée qui m'habitait, faisant de mon cœur un temple érigé en ton nom. Un temple dans lequel chaque goûte de mon sang vient chaque jour te faire ses offrandes.

Ces mots auraient certainement détruit le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Mes doigts passeraient entre les tiens. Mon regard, dans lequel l'amour y élit résidence se fixerait à tes saphirs. Le tiens aurait peut-être fondu comme la glace face aux flammes de passion habitant mes yeux.

Mes lèvres, après avoir rencontré les tiennes, se seraient promenées sur ton corps, caressant ta peau douce, sans violence, pour fondre en toi…

Mais le silence réduisit tout cela en fantasmes stériles…

A cause de ce maudit silence, je ne puis à présent que continuer ma route, celle que j'avais commencée avant de te rencontrer. C'est ainsi que je laissai mon soleil derrière moi, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres à cause du silence…

Qui sait, peut-être que les mots auraient pu me détourner de cette sombre voie…?

Des mots comme « Je t'aime… ».

**Fin**


End file.
